


chocolate cake isn’t the dessert

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Food Kink, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Olive and Elizabeth have a surprise for each other.





	chocolate cake isn’t the dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).

> Check the end notes for some of the 1940s/50s era sex toy research I did. Thank you for the lovely prompts, I hope you enjoy this romp.

**Friday, May 1, 1952**

The day marked five years since William had passed and a somber mood had fallen over their household. Olive had arranged for all four kids to be away at various sleepovers, the distraction would be good for them, she had told Elizabeth the night before. Both of them understood the connotation of having the household to themselves, of Olive not having to slink into their bed after the kids were fast asleep. Sneaking around had become harder and harder as the kids got older.

The widowed life worked for them, they were mostly happy, the kids were doing well, and yet...the anniversary of William’s passing always hit hard. EIizabeth thought it was harder for her, given the history she and Bill had, a history much longer than the time they all were lucky enough to share. Elizabeth also knew trying to compare grief and loss was a bit like dick measuring, and what really was the point? 

Elizabeth had made a chocolate cake, one of her few signature dishes and one of Olive’s favorites. They were sitting on the sofa in the living room with their post-dinner coffee and shared plate; Olive had doled out a large slice of chocolate cake and presented it to Elizabeth, expecting her to feed them both. 

This was a dance they started doing after Bill passed. Olive was so upset she wouldn’t eat and Elizabeth wasn’t having any of it so she took charge and started feeding Olive. Nurturing was what Olive had always needed; craved even. It wasn’t long before Olive was back to her usual self, and she quickly turned their eating ritual into a passionate exchange. As with most of their sexual activities, Olive usually jumped in first but Elizabeth was quick to follow; Elizabeth’s hidden talent was in always finding a way to take charge of the situation no matter how it started.

Olive sat, innocently sipping her coffee, waiting for Elizabeth to offer her a fork full of cake. Elizabeth knew how to play the game too, enjoyed it immensely even. That night she was making Olive wait, making her watch as she ate bite after bite, sucking the fork clean each time. After a third of the cake had been eaten, Olive raised her eyebrow in Elizabeth’s direction.

“I was going to offer you this present,” Olive said, as she pulled a neatly wrapped box from the floor on her side of the sofa. “But, if you don’t share any of that cake with me, I just might have to keep this for myself.” Olive knew her slightly put off pout was a fast track to getting what she wanted, but Elizabeth was in a mood of her own and unwilling to be easily swayed. Elizabeth held her gaze, accepting the challenge. She slowly ate another bite of cake, exaggerating her enjoyment of the treat while drawing true pleasure from watching Olive’s face transform from a pout to outright desire as she licked the frosting off every tine. 

Olive wetted her lips, and EIizabeth observed her attempt at a calm facade, the barely perceptible deep breaths giving her away. Their cat and mouse game and the skill with which Olive played it made Elizabeth's heart race. Olive loved Elizabeth’s cake, Elizbath loved Olive’s presents, but both knew Olive’s resolve was crumbling with each passing minute. They were both concerned about their household surviving and having the money to pay bills and feed growing boys with seemingly bottomless pits for stomachs. Yet, when Olive did buy presents, they were usually special, and always tailored toward Elizabeth in one way or another. 

Olive started showing Elizabeth her devotion early on after Bill passed by bringing her new sex toys, just as a cat lovingly brings their owner a dead bird. Elizabeth took it as Olive not so subtly saying _I scavenged this for us. Show me how much you love and appreciate me and I will always be here for you._ Elizabeth was happy to oblige. From the handmade leather flogger Olive found in Greenwich to the monogrammed pen which reads “Dr. Elizabeth Marston” and for which Elizabeth still only wrote notes to Olive with, her taste was impeccable. 

“Is that a threat Ms. Byrne?” Elizabeth asked, placing the cake onto the coffee table and sitting back in her seat, feet perched underneath her. 

After almost losing Olive for good nearly a decade ago, Elizabeth was always conscientious of having rejected her so many times in the past that she was careful not to make that same mistake again. Elizabeth still remembered rejecting that first kiss, cigarette in hand. That pang of guilt had forever lodged into her gut, reminding her how easy it all could have come down. Had she not chased after her, they may not be here together waging a delicious war over cake, presents, and the mysteries that would unfold that evening.

Olive finally settled on a simple “No.”

“Very well then, put that perfectly wrapped package on the table and bring yourself and that cake closer to me.”

Olive stood, unnecessarily so, just to bend over in front of Elizabeth, her skirt rising up her thigh. It was all Elizabeth could do not to slap her open palm on Olive’s ass. She owed her restraint to once being walked in on having sex in her own house, which nearly ruined all of their lives; she now preferred to keep outwardly sexual behavior contained to their bedroom. Before she could give Olive’s ass more deliberate thought, it was pressed into the sofa next to her and she was presented the plate of cake with a saccharine smile. 

“Open,” Elizabeth commanded once she had a forkful. Olive parted her lips just so, and received the cake, savoring every crumb as if she hadn’t eaten in days. Elizabeth had to admit to herself it was one of her better results, and Olive sat appreciatively, waiting to be fed more.

“You’ve outdone yourself now Mrs. Marston.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“You know I’m right, so it’s not flattery. Bill would have been proud.”

“Bill would have eaten half the cake before we had any.”

The two women pressed their heads together, sitting silently, letting their own memories of Bill filter through their minds. Elizabeth fed Olive most of the remaining cake, sneaking in a few more bites, but Olive’s moans and verbal fawning over how good it was were more satisfying than any amount of chocolate could be.

When the plate was nearly licked clean, Olive swapped it for the present. Elizabeth stretched her legs out, setting them in Olive’s lap; taking the silent command, Olive began to rub the tiredness out of Elizabeth’s feet. When Elizabeth unwrapped the butcher paper package tied with a perfect twine bow, she was met with a cornflower blue box which read “_Handy-Hannah_ ELECTRIC VIBRATOR” on the side of the box. A wicked grin formed on her lips.

Lifting the lid revealed a wand like contraption with three attachments, a rounded cone, a ball, and a flat circular disk with small bumps protruding from it. Elizabeth couldn’t help but inquire, “Where on earth did you find this?” 

“It was on sale.”

“That’s reassuring,” Elizabeth said dryly.

“It’s only because the Niagra Hand Unit just came onto the market and that one is a lot more powerful. You know how it goes, something new so they are trying to get rid of the older models.”

“The Niagra what? And you better not be implying I’m an older model.”

“Elizabeth, you know your life experience is one of the things I love about you.” Olive twirled a chunk of hair around her index finger, admired the strands of grey for a moment, before tucking it behind Elizabeth’s ear. Elizabeth dipped down giving Olive a light, chocolate flavored kiss on the lips. 

Olive maneuvered the device out of the box and pushed it into Elizabeth’s hands. It was solid and weighty, but fit easily nestled in her long fingers.

Elizabeth stroked Olive’s blond ringlets, letting them bounce back between her fingers. She stroked her forehead and looked into her eyes. “Liv, are you sure this is safe?” 

“Look at the description, it says it’s for body tissue and to relax tired muscles.”

“Tight and tired are not the same thing my dear.” Elizabeth lightly bopped Olive on her nose.

“I want to try it. I want you to try it on me. Please, Dr. Marston—for research.” Olive’s pout was back and Elizabeth couldn’t resist her now, wouldn’t deny them this simple pleasure. 

“After you.” Elizabeth’s acquiesced by motioning toward the stairs. The race up to their bedroom was on, Handy-Hannah’s cord trailed behind them, clattering against the wood between their laughter. 

Their room was softly lit by the lamp on the bedside table, one Olive must have turned on for them while Elizabeth was washing up the dinner dishes. 

“Okay Miss Byrne, where would you like to plug this in?” Elizabeth asked, waving the new toy in Olive’s direction. 

“Give it here.” Elizabeth pressed the cord into Olive’s offered hand and she maneuvered her arm behind their bed to reach the outlet. Elizabeth affixed the ball attachment on and pressed it to her palm to test the power. It was so loud it startled them both into another fit of laughter. 

“This might wake the neighbors,” Elizabeth said, glibly. 

“Always so dramatic.” Olive reached for it, but was denied. Elizabeth took a step back. 

“Sit on the bed,” Elizabeth commanded, and Olive did. 

Olive couldn’t peel her eyes off of Elizabeth as she ran the ball over her hand, then along her arm and up to her collar bone. Olive was the exhibitionist of the family, but Elizabeth’s body temperature spiked from the way Olive observed her. Still, all these years later, there was a reverence to it that Elizabeth was addicted to. Performing in this way, in the privacy of their own bedroom, still made her stomach tight with anticipation and her silk underwear damp.

Elizabeth turned off the vibrator and set it on the bed next to Olive, the weight of the handle sliding into her leg. 

“Arms up,” Elizabeth ordered. 

Undressing Olive was the part of their foreplay that helped Elizabeth find her footing, got her into the headspace she needed to be, put her in control. She slowly removed Olive’s camisole, her sweater having already been discarded after dinner. Olive had on the pale pink bra Elizabeth bought for her at Christmas. A shiver passed through them both. Olive still had her arms casually crossed above her head; Elizabeth reached around and unclasped her bra threading it around Olive’s hands and tossing it on the dresser. 

“Stand up and face the bed.”

Once Elizabeth had access to the zipper on Olive’s skirt she pressed her body close, almost straddling Olive's hip. The skirt fell to the floor, revealing matching pink panties. Elizabeth’s mouth found Olive’s exposed shoulder, pressing her teeth against muscle and skin, eliciting a small gasp from Olive. Elizabeth kissed up Olive's neck, the anticipation bubbling inside. Elizabeth was slow and deliberate, sucking at Olive’s ear lobe until she trembled slightly.

“Look at me.” 

Olive tilted her head to the side, eyes meeting Elizabeth’s; her mouth was slightly parted and Elizabeth’s own pussy clenched thinking about Olive’s nimble tongue. Elizabeth guided her hips 180 degrees around and placed her on the edge of the bed. 

“Hand me the vibrator.”

The rumble of it seemed to be a trigger for both of them and laughter filled the room again as Elizabeth turned it on and quickly off. Olive was so beautiful when she laughed, her nose scrunched up and her breasts bounced slightly. Elizabeth noted small red blotches and tiny beads of sweat blooming on Olive’s chest. Encouraged by the physical response to her earlier work and feeling warm Elizabeth decided to increase the temperature some more.

Elizabeth whispered in Olive's ear, “Unbutton my blouse.”

The heat grew between them as Olive worked each button through her fingers. Once Elizabeth was free of her shirt, she returned her focus to the new toy. While the sensation of the ball attachment was nice, she felt it might be too much sensation on the clitoris. She made a show of swapping the ball for the smooth shallow cup like attachment and she could tell Olive was working hard to remain neutral, cheeks puckering ever so slightly. 

After testing it again on her arm, she declared, “Yes, I think this will do just fine.”

Elizabeth settled next to Olive and ran her hand over Olive’s thigh, moved to her center and smirked at the wetness she found soaked into the undergarment.

“For tonight, keep your underwear on. I’m not going to be the one to get pubic hair caught in this thing.” Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and Olive just smiled back at her.

Making eye contact again Elizabeth shared her delight, “You are being so good and so patient. Now you get your reward.” Olive audibly exhaled and nodded her head just enough for Elizabeth to see. Elizabeth placed the vibrator to Olive’s thigh, the noise dampened slightly once it had something to press against. The handle was heavy and Elizabeth could feel the vibrations in her own wrist. 

“I like it,” Olive offered, breathing heavier now.

Once Elizabeth had given her time to adjust to the sensation, she moved the contact point to Olive’s labia causing Olive to fall back onto the bed.

"Put a pillow behind your head, I want you to see and feel my movements."

“Please,” Olive uttered, gently biting her lower lip while adjusting a pillow.

Elizabeth brushed a strand of hair from Olive’s face and her heart swelled with pride. She was overwhelmed by their intimacy and how these shared new experiences seemed to bring them closer still. Elizabeth moved the toy to the edge of Olive's labia, pressing lightly onto her clitoral hood. Olive’s hips twitched and her legs kicked out. The vibration only had one speed, but Elizabeth was able to vary the sensation with her placement and pressure, paying close attention to how Olive writhed beneath her. 

“Elizabeth. . . yes, yes, yes. There! Harder.” 

Elizabeth pressed down harder and felt her own arousal climb as she brought Olive to climax. She wiped the end off and set the toy aside, wanting to give her full attention to Olive.

“Here, have some water.” Elizabeth offered her a glass from the nightstand table. Olive moved toward her and Elizabeth saw the wet spot on the bed, her underwear completely soaked through.

“You’re washing this bedding before the kids get home.” Elizabeth was serious but also teasing. Olive just beamed, proud of their effort.

“Well Mrs. Marston, we better make it worth washing.” 

Olive pinned Elizabeth to the bed, settling in her lap. They kissed new energy into each other only breaking their connection to come up for air. They were ready to make the most of their night alone, and this was only the first of many orgasms to come—in Bill's honor.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to a photo of the [Handy-Hannah Vibrator Delux](https://picclick.com/Handy-Hannah-Vintage-Electric-Vibrator-Deluxe-Antique-MS35-233107884100.html) and a [video](https://youtu.be/Zc2IyKuA5IQ) of one that is either that model or very similar. Apparently there is an [antique vibrator museum](http://www.antiquevibratormuseum.com) in San Francisco, which I didn’t make it to but this [video](https://youtu.be/M41nL_5-BRs) made me want to go. And finally, some [vintage](https://www.buzzfeed.com/juliegerstein/16-totally-delightful-vintage-sex-toys) [sex toys](https://www.redbookmag.com/love-sex/sex/g4297/sex-toys-history/) through time via _Buzzfeed_ and _Redbook_.
> 
> Thanks to my very helpful beta reader Qclarkson ♥


End file.
